This project assesses the possibility of developing interactive videodiscs to teach adolescents refusal skills to deal with pressures to use alcohol. Using an already-produced experimental linear videotape, Phase I activities will identify specific educational objectives, flowchart the entire program, and assess the acceptability of such a program to teachers and students. Development and evaluation activities to be conducted in Phase I will also be developed and tested. Potential markets will be identified and assessed.